Booth's Body
by WarpedMinded
Summary: What if Colin Grey was saved from Jennifer by Agent Seeley Booth? M/M, slash.


**Title: **Booth's Body  
**Author: **WarpedMinded & Anon  
**Chapter: **1/1  
**Fandom: **Bones (TV) & Jennifer's Body (Movie)  
**Pairing: **Booth/Colin  
**Warning: **male/male sex  
**Summary: **What if Colin Grey was saved from Jennifer by Agent Seeley Booth?  
**Disclaimer: **We do not own Bones or Jennifer's Body or any of their characters.  
**Note: **This is a role-play between WarpedMinded and Anon. Warped = Colin. Anon = Booth.  
:::

Colin stepped into the window, and jumped onto the floor. He looked around noticing that this wasn't a real home, more like a work in progress. His heart started to pound as he nervously started to play with his bracelets. He turned around the corner and he gave a nervous smile when he saw Jennifer standing there, the floor was covered with candles.

"This isn't really your house is it?" He gave a nervous smile.

"No, baby. This is our house. Wanna play mommy and daddy?" She moved closer to him, her eyes flashed to white surrounding a small pupil.

"No… way..." Colin swallowed and moved back. He let out a hiss of pain as his hand was pricked hard by a saw with a sharp end.

Jennifer grabbed his hand, "Oh, you're bleeding..." She grabbed his wrist and twisted it out of the socket and he collapsed onto the ground, crying out in pain.

Agent Seeley Booth turned the corner in the house to where he heard the scream, gun drawn. When he spotted the two teens his finger went to the trigger.

"Freeze! FBI!" he yelled, causing the girl to turn towards him with a look of anger on her face. Right before his eyes, the girls jaw seemed to unhinge and her teeth grew to fangs. She charged at him, forcing him to shoot his weapon straight into her chest, which seemed to have no effect. She tackled him to the ground, causing his gun to fly out of his hands and across the room. They two of them wrestled for dominance before Booth was able to reach down and grab the knife he kept strapped to his calf. Without a second thought, he drove the knife into the girl's heart, finally causing her to go limp. Booth climbed off of her and retrieved his gun before turning his attention to the young man.

"I'm Agent Seeley Booth with the FBI," he said as he slowly pulled out his badge to show the boy. "Want to tell me what happened tonight?"

Colin was shaking horribly. "It... It was supposed to be a d-date. Ask Needy, she might know what really happened. Her and Jennifer have been friends since 'sandbox' years. His eyes were glazed, showing how in shock he was. He didn't even notice that his wrist was twisted around the other way. "She was some sort of monster. Her eyes changed and everything..."

"Yeah, I saw that," Booth said as he retrieved his cell phone and called for an ambulance. He helped the kid outside to where the police and ambulance were just arriving. After handing the teen over to the paramedics he went and explained to the police what had happened, leaving out the weird parts like her teeth and eyes.

When he was done at the scene he got in his car and drove to the hospital that they took the kid to. He showed his badge to the woman at the front desk and asked where they brought the goth kid. He soon found the room and entered just as the doctor was leaving. He eyed the black cast on the boy's arm, 'Figures the kid would get black,' and took a seat on the doctor's stool.

"What's your name kid?" Booth asked as he got out his pen and paper to take notes.

Colin looked up with dull eyes. "Umm, my name's Colin Grey." He bit his lip ring nervously, "Can you not tell my mom about this? I-I don't want her worrying too much. She has heart problems. And my dad is a drunk so he would just get punch happy." He laid back, staring at Agent Booth with sad eyes, "How did you know?"

"The FBI was called in to investigate the murder of a Arabic exchange student and another local teen. I was sent to speak to the local police and I was driving by the house when I saw the lights from inside. Figuring it was just a couple of kids causing trouble I went in. When I heard you scream I drew my gun and then you know the rest," Booth answered as he wrote down the kids name and put away his things. Done for now, he was about to get up and head back to his hotel room when he paused at the door. "You need a ride home, Colin?"

Colin perked up at that. "Sure. If it's no trouble." He smiled a little as he scooted off the bed, winced, and grabbed his arm. He let out a slow breath. "I'm glad you saved me when you did. Thank you." He looked deeply into Booth's eyes, "Agent Booth, am I able to say your first name, or do you just want me to call you Agent Booth." He looked closely at the tall brunette beside him, "Or maybe just Booth…?"

Booth shrugged, "Yeah, sure, you can call me Seeley," he said, figuring the case was basically over so it didn't really matter. Once in the SUV, Booth turned it on and turned down the music that started to blare out of the speakers. "Heh. Sorry about that," he chuckled. Pulling out of the parking spot, he realized he didn't know where he was going. "So where do you live, kid?"

Colin looked at him and turned the music up a little more. "I love this song." He pointed straight. "Two blocks down, go right, then one block, go right, two blocks down again, go right, and then one block." He smiled innocently when he gave directions to go in a circle.  
Booth quickly went over that in his head before he pulled over to the side of the road.

"Alright, that was clever, I'll give you that, but seriously, kid, where do you live?"  
Colin looked away, out the window. "I don't want to go home now." He begged, as he turned to look at Seeley with pleading eyes, "I will do anything to not go home tonight and just go to school tomorrow. My dad thinks I was going on a date and to bang some girl. He was proud... cause he was trying to prove I wasn't gay. I... I tried asking her out, but it didn't obviously go well."

Booth banged his head against the steering wheel for a few moments before he sighed. "Fine. You can come stay with me at the hotel and I'll bring you to school tomorrow." With that, he pulled back onto the road and drove to the hotel he was staying at.

Using the key-card, he unlocked the door and flicked on the lights. He entered the room, picking up some stray clothes he left lying around and threw them back in his suitcase. That was when he remembered he only had one bed in the room. Cursing under his breath, he gathered some clean clothes and walked towards the bathroom. "We'll share the bed, I guess. Get some sleep. You've had a long day. I'll be out after my shower," Booth said to Colin before shutting the door and starting the shower. He just hoped the kid would be asleep by the time he got out.

Colin sat on the bed and bounced a little on it out of boredom. He sighed when he realized he had to pee, but had wait until Booth got out. He just hoped that Seeley wasn't a shower slut… hog... slut... fuck. Colin rubbed his eyes tiredly. He curled up on the bed where he was facing the middle, but the arm in the cast was facing out. He shut his eyes and he was out. But he knew that he would hear the door open, so he could use the restroom.

Booth finally exited the bathroom in nothing but boxers (not having packed any pajama pants because he thought he would be alone) and a t-shirt. He sat on the edge of the bed and checked his cell phone for any messages before shutting off the lights and getting under the covers, falling asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

Colin whimpered, being right on the edge of sleep and waking up. It took a moment, but he finally woke up and stumbled to the bathroom. When he was done he stepped out and started to strip off his clothes until he was only in his boxers and climbed into the bed and resting his head near Booth's.

Booth instantly woke back up when he heard someone move around the room but relaxed when he remembered the kid was staying with him. He opened his eyes when he felt Colin climb back in bed and froze when the boy's head laid so close to his. His eyes quickly adjusted to the dark and he looked over Colin's face. Normally, Booth didn't go for the goth look, but he had to admit that it looked good on Colin. The lip ring and eyeliner were a nice touch too.

Colin was asleep when Booth was looking at him. He yawned in his sleep and he kept moving closer till he was resting against Booth's body.

A few hours later he woke up a little. He turned his head and saw that he was practically lying on top of the agent. He scrambled out of the bed and quickly began to put on his clothes.

"I can't do this. I can't fall for a guy," he hissed to himself.

Booth must have fallen asleep while watching Colin because the next thing he knew he was waking up to the sound of someone mumbling. He sat up and ran a hand through his hair before opening his eyes and seeing Colin getting dressed in a hurry.

"What's going on, kid?" he asked as he moved to the edge of the bed, ready to grab his pants and run if something was wrong.

Colin sighed, looking up at Booth. "I-I have to go. You can just go back to sleep. I didn't mean to wake you up." He gave a small smile as he stood up. He walked over and shook Booth's hand. "It was great to meet you, Agent Booth. Thank you for saving my life. But I have to go now." Honestly, he didn't want to go, but he needed to get away before he fell even harder for the strong tall man in front of him.

"Wow, wait!" Booth said as he grabbed on to Colin's hand. "It's," he looked over to the digital clock, "3 o'clock in the morning. If you need to go somewhere at least let me drive you." He stood up and went to grab his pants.

Colin shook his head furiously, "I can't be around you!" He started towards the door and he growled when the agent followed him, "Please... please understand. I can't like you. I just can't. I am already the emo in the school where the people make fun of me. I don't want gay to be added to my list of things that make me weird."

"Listen, kid, I don't know what you're talking about, but I'm not letting you leave this room alone," Booth said as he finished getting on his pants and approaching Colin, arms folded over his chest. "And FYI, being gay isn't a bad thing."

Colin was staring at Booth's t-shirt clad chest. His eyes blink slowly and he moved closer to Seeley, "Are you sure? Cause you don't seem like the gay type anyways. Do you know someone that is?" He was about three inches away.

Booth looked down at the teen and seemed to lose himself staring at his lips before coming back to himself. "A friend in college. Nice guy," he answered simply.

Colin felt the air rush out of him, and his hope was crushed. "Oh." He was hoping that it was Booth that was gay. "Well, thanks for the acceptance. I guess." He looked at the brunette oddly before turning around. "I'm going and if you follow me, I will do... something, bad. Yeah. That's what I will do.

Sighing loudly, Booth went over to his suitcase and grabbed a pair of handcuffs. Before Colin got the chance to realize anything, Booth dragged the teen over to the bed and handcuffed his good hand to the headboard. "I told you, you won't be leaving here without me," the Agent said as he smiled smugly.

Colin blushed brightly, all the kinky thoughts going through his head. "Well, fuck me. Too bad this doesn't happen whenever I went on a date. That would have been some amazing sex." He looked away when he realized he said it out loud. "Sorry."

Booth laughed long and hard, having to sit down on the bed so he wouldn't fall to the floor. Eventually he managed to stop and whipped his eyes. "That was good, kid. I needed a laugh," he said as he threw his arm over Colin's shoulders. That was when the thought of him having sex with the teen assaulted his mind. He swallowed hard as he felt his cock twitch to life, but was determined to ignore it.

Colin gave a small smile, "Well I aim to please." He rested his head on Booth's shoulder. "How come you don't have a partner here with you?" he asked out of the blue.

"Well, I usually work alone. I do have a partner I work with on special cases involving bones, but because there weren't any involved in this case I was sent on a solo mission," Booth said after clearing his throat to make sure his voice didn't break. "We should probably go back to bed. Can I trust you not to get up and run? Or do I have to keep you cuffed?"

Colin bit his lip ring shyly, his eyes lidded as he looked at Booth. He smiled coyly as he moved quickly and straddled Seeley's lap, facing him. "How do you feel about me?"

"Whoa!" Booth quickly put his hands on Colin's hips without thinking so the teen wouldn't fall off. "Umm... You're a nice kid. Emphasis on the 'kid' part. I mean you're what? 16? 17? Still a minor."

Colin grinned, "I am 18, a senior in high school. Gonna graduate the top of my class as hard as that may sound." He moved to get off Booth, "But since you really don't want to do anything that's fine. I don't want to go with someone who thinks I am nothing but a kid.

Booth let out a breath he didn't know he was holding, slightly disappointed that Colin had gotten off of him. "I don't think you're a kid, I just don't think you realize what you're doing," he admitted. "You had a traumatic experience today and you need comfort, I get that. But I also get that you will regret it in the morning."

Colin glared, "No. I won't regret it. YOU will regret it," he finished with a whisper. He bit the inside of his cheek as he leaned closer to Booth. When he got close enough he gently pressed his lips against the others.

At first, Booth remained still, trying hard not to kiss back even though he wanted to. Eventually, he gave in and lifted his hands to cup Colin's face as he kissed him, sucking the lip-ring into his mouth.

Colin gasped, he never had his lip ring played with like that. And it felt amazing. He moaned and deepened the kiss. He pushed Booth onto his back and he straddled his hips again.

Booth reached over to the bedside table and grabbed the keys to the handcuffs without breaking the kiss. He reached up and uncuffed Colin's arm before throwing the keys to the side and running his hands up and down the teen's body. They continued to kiss as Booth felt himself grow harder and harder in his pants, his hands now under Colin's shirt, feeling the smooth, pale skin.

Colin groaned loudly, his body arching against the Booth's. His hand reached down and started to rub at the hard cock in the pressed slacks. "Please tell me you won't regret this?"

"Fuck no," Booth moaned as he was rubbed. He rolled them over so he was on top and removed both of their shirts as fast as he could. Looking down at Colin's pale body, he was surprised to find that the teen had one of his nipples pierced. Booth leaned down and pulled it into his mouth, sucking on it lightly.

Colin cried out, his cock twitching violently. "Oh God," he moaned, arching his chest up more. "Bite it," he gasped, his fingers threading through Booth's hair. He shifted his hips to rub against the older man's.

Booth growled as he bit down on the nipple in his mouth as he pulled on the piercing with his tongue. Not being able to handle it any longer, he pulled back and pulled off both their pants and boxers before climbing back on top of Colin and aligning their cocks. Giving an experimental thrust, Booth moaned loudly and did it again. "Oh God."

Colin groaned, clenching his teeth and one hand dug into the covers under them. "Holy shit," he moaned, moving one leg up and wrapping it around Booth's waist. "I got to say, this is a lot hotter than I thought."

"I was just thinking the same thing, kid," Booth grinned as he rocked his hips again. He leaned down and pulled Colin into a deep kiss as their hips continued to move together. Feeling close to the edge, Booth pulled back and panted. "How do you want to do this?" he asked awkwardly.

Colin whimpered as he leaned up for another kiss, when he realized he was asked a question he looked down at their cocks, red and slick against each other. "Umm, maybe for now we can take it slow, and just finish off with this?" He moved and started to bite and lick Booth's neck.

"Yeah. Sure," Booth answered distractedly. His hips started to move again, faster than before, as he pulled the teen into another kiss. Soon after, he felt his release nearing. "Gonna cum," he panted right before his balls drew up and he started to spurt his cum over the both of them.  
Colin gasped, his eyes watching the cum spray out of Seeley's cock. "That's so hot," and he cried out as he came on their stomachs also. His body twitched as he panted, lying on his back. Then pulled Seeley on top of him, being careful of his cast.

Booth laid on top of Colin, careful not to crush him, and panted for breath. He rolled off of him and pulled the teen to his side, closing his eyes and enjoying the bliss.

"Damn, I needed that," he laughed and ran a hand through Colin's hair and kissed his lips gently.

Colin gave a lazy grin, "Definitely not gonna regret that. I feel like I had never had an orgasm before and you were the first to make me feel alive," he blushed as he hid his face against Booth's neck. He moved Booth over so that the older man was lying on his left side, away from his casted arm, but was still facing him.

Colin gave a breathless laugh, leaning up and kissing Booth tenderly. "So, when are you heading back?"

Booth put the arm that wasn't around Colin behind his head and sighed. "After the case is all wrapped up. I'd say in about a few days. And then back to Washington I go," he shrugged, not too happy about the thought of leaving the teen alone.

Colin swallowed as he looked away from Booth. "Ah... so this was a one-time thing?"

He shook his head, "It's one thing to regret it the next day, but it is a bigger thing when you leave within a few days. I might not have done anything with you if I had known that you would leave. I didn't want to fall for someone that will leave me!"

"I thought you knew I was leaving! I mean, what? You thought I was staying here?" Booth sighed and got control over his anger. "I'm sorry. I really thought you knew I would be leaving."  
Colin punched Booth as hard as he could with his left hand, which wasn't very hard. "You bastard. You could have just let me fucking leave!" he yelled as he got up and grabbed for his clothes again. He stood up grabbing Booth's clothes and throwing them in the bathroom and locking the door before glaring at him and walking out of the room.

Colin started to run back to his house as fast as he could. He knew it would take Seeley a little while to get into the bathroom, and longer to get on his own clothes and get outside. But Colin would be gone by then.

As soon as Colin was gone, Booth barreled into the bathroom door with his shoulder, causing it to splinter open. He grabbed his clothes and threw them on, grabbing his gun, badge, and handcuffs too, before he was out the door as well. He made it down to the hotel parking lot in record time, jumping in, starting the car, and peeling out just as fast. It was once he was on the road that he realized he didn't know where Colin lived or even if he was going home.  
'If I don't find him within an hour I'll call in to headquarters and get his address,' he told himself as he drove around looking for the teen.

Colin played with his bracelets nervously. He seriously hated the dark and since he was almost murdered hours earlier he shouldn't be stressing himself out any more than necessary. He finally got home and he let out a relieved breath that the lights were off. He quietly got into his house and snuck up to his room. Colin shut the door and he let out a slow breath. He was so upset with Booth. He knew he shouldn't have screwed around with an older man, but the guy was so charming and kind.  
:::

It was now going on daybreak, and still no sign of Colin. Booth sighed loudly and rested his head against the steering wheel. He didn't call and get the address like he told himself he would. He had remembered that Colin said his dad wasn't the nicest guy and he didn't want to get the teen in trouble. Pulling back onto the road he drove around for a couple of more hours before he stopped in front of the high school. A grin grew over his face as a plan formed in his head.

Colin yawned and woke up when his mom came to his room to make sure he was up for school. He blinked tiredly as he lazily got on clothes and put on a little eyeliner. He decided to spike his hair a little, and then covered his wrists in bracelets.

He walked to school and went to his locker, near Needy. "Umm, Jennifer... she was put to rest. I just guessed that you knew about her being… whatever she was."

Needy smiled, "I know. Thanks for telling me. I'm glad you weren't killed."

Colin laughed a little and went back to his locker and grabbing the books he needed.

Booth entered the building, dodging teens that were late for class, and went into the main office. Showing his badge to the secretary, he quickly explained that he had to find Colin Grey and that, no, he wasn't in trouble.

The lady behind the desk quickly looked on her computer and told the Agent what room he could find Mr. Grey and how to get there.

Once at the door to the room, Booth smiled and knocked on the door, causing the teacher to stop her lesson and come out into the hall.

"May I help you?" she asked as she eyed the man in the suit.

"Yes, I'm here for Colin Grey. Don't worry, he's not in trouble," he said as he showed the teacher his badge.

Nodding the teacher went back into the room and approached Colin, "Mr. Grey, there is someone here for you."

Booth smiled a huge grin from the door and waved to Colin, knowing the teen would probably be pissed.

Colin went pale that instant. He felt like he was going to puke. He slowly stood up and started towards the door. His classmates were whispering about him. He opened the door and stepped out.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" he hissed at Booth when he shut the door. "I didn't want to see you again. You should respect that." He glared.

"No one runs from me, Colin. Whether they're a bad guy or whatever," Booth whispered. "Listen, kid, either follow me of your own free will, or I handcuff you in front of the whole school and drag you out. I'll let you decide."

Colin smirked, "You can't handcuff me 'cause of my broken wrist that is in a cast." He leaned closer, "I dare you to try." He turned around and went to open the door to go back to class.

Sighing loudly, Booth pulled out his handcuff and cuffed Colin's good wrists to one of his own. He held it up smugly to show the teen.

"Just remember this was your choice," he whispered close to Colin's ear before pulling him down the hall, ignoring the students who stopped and stared.

Colin looked up at Booth and gave an innocent grin. "I knew you would do it." He then sighed and struggled, "Please. I... I don't want a relationship based just on sex, or one that will just last a few days." He was shaking his head as he was brought near the car. "Uh… how will we get in?"

Booth scratched his head and thought about it for a minute before his face light up with a plan. He unlocked the door and opened it before uncuffing his own hand and cuffing it to the door. "There you go," he smiled as he walked around the large SUV and hopped into the driver's seat.

Colin couldn't help but let out a small giggle, "How am I gonna close the door? The handcuff is too big to close over." He scooted into the car and sat down comfortably, and showed his hand to Booth. "Be a pal." He chuckled.

"Oh... right," Booth laughed to himself before leaning over Colin and undoing the cuff to the door, re-cuffing it to the handle inside. "There you go, kiddo," he smiled and patted Colin on the head. Turning back to his own seat, Booth started up the car and headed towards the hotel. "So I assume you went home last night. You didn't get in trouble did you?"

Colin sighed, "No. They were in bed. They didn't even notice I was gone. Thankfully I haven't seen my father yet either."

When they got to the hotel he looked down. "Why do you want me here so badly?" he asked in a begging tone.

"A couple of reasons, really," Booth said before getting out of the SUV and walking around to retrieve Colin. "One, I need to go over what happened last night with that girl again. And two, I have to make sure you're going to be okay after I leave."

He nodded to the hotel workers as he walked by, handcuffed to the teen, and showed them his badge so they didn't go calling the cops. Once in the room he uncuffed Colin and remained by the door, making sure the kid couldn't run for it.

Colin scoffed a little, "Of course that is all you care about," he muttered as he glared at Seeley. "Did what happened last night mean so little to you?" he asked softly, his eyes showing how he felt. "Why?" he begged.

"I liked what we did last night. I wish we could do it again!" Booth admitted, "But I can't get attached to you, kid. I'm leaving in a couple of days and there's no stopping that." He ran both his hands over his face in frustration.

Colin crossed his arms over his chest, "That's great. You can happily go on with your life, and leave me alone here. It might not been as special for you as it was for me. I had never done anything with a guy before." He gave a bitter smile, "I'm just glad we didn't have sex then." He glared before stomping around the room. "She was some type of monster that killed guys to feed. Needy told me the gist of it."

Booth ignored what the teen said before and stuck with the case, "A monster. Great. That should go over well with my superiors." He sat down heavily in the chair to the table that was placed by the door. After a few minutes of silence, Booth could no longer hold back their personal involvement. "What do you want me to do, Colin?"

Colin looked at him with honest eyes. "Tell me it meant nothing, and I will happily go on with my life." He stood up from where he had sat down on the bed and faced Booth. He swallowed nervously but stood his ground. "Say it was just an experiment for you and you didn't like it one bit, and you would rather go back where you came from and have sex with some hussy that will happily just go down on you and not have to worry about a emotional relationship along with the fucking."

Booth winced, knowing he couldn't lie to Colin. He got up from the chair and started to pace the room. "It was an experiment for me, but I enjoyed it. And it did mean something to me," he admitted. "But I have to go back to Washington and pretend it never happened. What do you want me to do, quit my job and move here? I can't do that, kid."

Colin rolled his eyes, "I never told you to quit your job and move here. I just don't want you to pretend it never happened. That is just as bad as saying you regret it." He pushed Booth roughly onto the bed and sat on top of him. "Take me with you," he said softly, his eyes wide.  
"What?" Booth laughed, but it died down when he realized the teen was serious. "Colin... I can't just take you with me. You're still in high school. I've got a son back home. Your parents would probably call the cops on me! And then I would get fired," he tried to rationalize.

Colin slapped Booth hard and started to hit his arms, "How dare you! You have a fucking kid and you still messed around with me!" he yelled. His eyes went wide with shock, "Y-You don't have a wife too, do you?"

"Ow. Ow. Ow!" Booth tried to defend himself from the onslaught. "Of course I don't have a wife! And it's not like my son lives with me! I barely get to see him," he trailed off sadly, looking up at the ugly hotel ceiling.

Colin pulled away from Booth. "How about you just let me go. Stop trying to find me 'cause it is only hurting me more. You wouldn't care either way 'cause you are gonna just try to forget about me anyways," he spat. He stood up and gave him the finger, "Go on home and happily tell your story to your friends."

Booth quickly jumped off the bed and blocked the door. "I have an idea," he said as fast as he could before Colin could yell at him to get out of the way. "What if you stay here for the rest of the school year and then you attend college in Washington? I'll give you my cell so you can call whenever you want while you're still here," he pulled a card with his cell phone number on it from his pocket and held it out to the teen.

Colin reluctantly took the card and looked at it. "What if I don't get accepted anywhere there? How will I get there?" He sat down on the bed slowly and looked up at Booth. "I thought you just wanted to forget about me? You have a kid."

Booth avoided the last question and answered the first ones, "I'll pull some stings don't worry. I'll even pay to have you fly over if you can't get the money." He sat down on the bed and pulled Colin to his side. "We'll figure this out," he promised.

:::  
:::

**The End.  
Read & Review!**


End file.
